Vals
by MsBrielle
Summary: ¿No sabes bailar el vals? Guíate por la música ¿No puedes? Entonces, yo te enseño.  -One Shot, OzxGil pre!Abyss-


**¡Hola, mis queridas lectoras! Tanto tiempo sin subir nada, mil disculpas ;_;  
No me canso de agradecerles todos los hermosos reviews que me dejan en cada historia que subo, son en gran parte lo que me da ganas de seguir escribiendo más para que disfruten de los fandoms tanto como yo :3**

**Otra vez les traigo un OzxGil pre!Abyss x3 porque tuve varias peticiones de que siguiera escribiendo de ellos dos cuando eran aún "peques".  
Así que aquí les dejo ésto que me estuvo rondando mucho tiempo por la cabeza pero que nunca escribía OTL es cortito, pero igual espero que lo disfruten. Creo que es el más _inocente_ que hice de estos dos hasta ahora.  
Así que...sin muchos más preámbulos, les dejo la historia nun (abajo les dejo el link de la melodía que escuché mientras escribía ésto, por si alguien se interesa en escucharla x3)**

**_Disclaimer:_ Ni Pandora Hearts ni ninguno de los personajes utilizados en este fanfiction me pertenecen. Todos ellos son la genial invención de Jun Mochizuki y yo sólo los utilizo para alimentar al fandom  
**

* * *

**Vals**

**I****  
**

Quedarse en la habitación hasta que la fiesta hubiese terminado, ésa era la orden que se le había dado horas antes de que los invitados, luciendo hermosos trajes y vestidos, llegaran a la mansión. No podía hacer absolutamente nada mientras aquel encuentro durara. Nada. Ni siquiera poder jugar en los jardines con su amo, aunque fuera de noche y realmente no se viera nada. Y estaba molesto, bastante se podría decir si se tomaba en cuenta que incluso aquel pequeño y pálido rostro reflejaba el descontento que dicha situación le provocaba. Así y todo tenía que estar vestido de aquella manera, tan elegante, digno de alguien que servía a tan suntuosa familia. Pero él creía que nada le quedaba peor que un traje tan distinguido y refinado. Tantos detalles bordados en atractivos hilos de color plateado que realzaban sobre aquella tela tan negra como su cabello eran incluso innecesarios, nadie repararía en ellos. ¿Para qué tanto si ni siquiera debía lucirse frente a alguien? Además, las criadas y mayordomos estaban usando sus trajes cotidianos, ¿por qué él tenía que estar vestido de aquel modo?

Buscó algo con qué entretenerse para que la noche no se le hiciera tan larga. Debía mantenerse despierto hasta que su amo fuese a buscarlo para que lo ayudara a cambiarse e irse a descansar. Sin embargo, en su cuarto no había nada de interés para un joven de 14 años. Todos los juguetes, libros y demás formas de esparcimiento se encontraban en el cuarto del amo. Y varias razones le impedían ir hasta allí, como el hecho de que no contaba con el permiso de cierto rubio y además debía cruzar el salón principal para llegar hasta el dormitorio. Y no podía salir de su cuarto. Estaba molesto, aburrido y no tenía nada que hacer. Quería estar con su amo y no podía.

-Giiiil~ ¡Gil! ¿Dónde estás?- bueno, éso era lo que creía. Los pasos de una persona se escuchaban por el pasillo de aquel subsuelo donde se encontraban los cuartos de los criados.

-¿Amo Oz? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Debería estar arriba en la fiesta con su tío y la señorita Ada- respondió Gilbert abriendo la puerta de su cuarto para indicarle al rubio el lugar donde se hallaba.

-Ada se durmió hace tiempo y tío Oscar está hablando de economía con el dueño del banco- respondió el pequeño Vesallius mientras miraba perplejo el atuendo que llevaba su sirviente y mejor amigo- Estoy aburrido, ¡vamos a jugar a los jardines! – dictaminó el mayor.

-P-pero Joven Amo, no puedo salir de mi cuarto hasta que la fiesta haya acabado- reprochó Gilbert haciéndose un paso hacia atrás, intentando no salir de la zona delimitada como "cuarto".

-¿Quién lo dijo? ¿La Señora Escate?- cuestionó Oz adelantándose varios pasos y acorralando al menor contra la puerta e invadiendo completamente el espacio personal de Gilbert - ¿Desobedecerás a la Señora Escate?... ¿o me desobedecerás a mí?- preguntó el rubio clavando su mirada esmeralda en el menor y sonriendo de aquella forma macabra que sólo el solía usar.

-C-creo que no tengo opción- sentenció el de cabello azabache, rindiéndose antes los poderes "persuasivos" de su amo. Y no es que no estuviera desbordante de alegría de poder estar nuevamente junto al rubio, pero el temor a lo que podría llegar a pasar si lo descubrían escapándose de su cuarto era aún mayor.

-¡Genial!- contestó Oz entusiasmado y sujetó fuertemente del brazo al menor y comenzó a arrastrarlo arrebatadamente en su afán de ir a jugar con él.

Ambos jóvenes sortearon varios lugares donde la concentración de gente era aún mayor para no ser vistos y evitar cruzar por aquellos donde las criadas, presurosas y diligentes, iban de un lado a otro sirviendo a los invitados. Tuvieron que esconderse detrás de columnas, mesas, escaleras e incluso cortinas hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la libertad, que tenía forma de puerta ordinaria y se encontraba cerca de la cocina. Al asomarse por ella todos sus planes de diversión se vieron fuertemente frustrados. Allí en el jardín, iluminadas por hermosos faroles y candelabros había varias mesas con aperitivos y a la derecha de éstas, una pequeña orquesta que atenuaba el constante murmullo proveniente del salón principal. Y lo peor era, que allí afuera, supervisando la organización de las cosas, se encontraba la Señora Escate.

-Genial…poner mesas en el jardín fue seguramente su idea- se quejó por lo bajo Oz mientras miraba cómo la señora se acercaba educadamente a un grupo de señoritas para preguntarles si la comida allí servida era de su agrado. Y Gil se sintió aún más abrumado que cuando estaba en el cuarto. No había forma de escapar de la vigilancia que la Señora Escate había creado por su cuenta para mantenerlo observado.

-Bueno, siempre hay que tener un haz bajo la manga- dispuso Oz y volvió a tomar a Gilbert del brazo para tomar ahora un nuevo rumbo.

-¿J-joven Amo?- llamó el menor. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna. El rubio se encontraba de nuevo preocupado en esquivar lugares y concentraciones de personas para no ser vistos. Caminaron apresurados y al cabo de unos minutos, ambos con la respiración agitada, se encontraban frente a las puertas de la habitación de Oz.

-Jaja…creo que nadie nos vio mientras subíamos las escaleras- dijo Oz percatándose de sus habilidades para el ocultamiento. El menor realmente deseaba que fuera así.

Luego de entrar en la habitación, y cerrar la puerta con llave en caso de que a alguien se le ocurriera buscarlos allí, el rubio se dirigió directamente al balcón y abrió las ventanas que separaban en el interior de su dormitorio con éste. Una brisa fresca, cargada del aroma que desprende el césped y los árboles por la noche, inundó el cuarto. Los murmullos y las risas de aquellos invitados que se encontraban en el jardín podían escucharse desde allí arriba, al igual que las suaves y acompasadas melodías que la orquesta ejecutaba. La atmósfera en aquella habitación era completamente diferente a la del cuarto donde Gil debía dormir todas las noches. Haberse quedado allí esperando que la fiesta concluyera quizás no hubiera sido ni la mitad de tortuoso.

Ahora que las alarmas en su cabeza habían comenzado a apaciguarse, el menor pudo observar a su amo con detenimiento. Oz llevaba un hermoso traje blanco marfil con unos bonitos detalles en verde oscuro y dorado. En su espalda, a la altura de la cintura, un pequeño pero elegante moño dejaba caer sus puntas con gracia, llegando éstas hasta la altura de la pierna. Unos botones dorados decoraban las mangas y el frente del traje. Su amo se veía realmente bien con aquel traje, aunque le daba un toque de refinamiento que no era usual en el rubio. Gilbert se rió para sus adentros ante este pensamiento mientras veía cómo su amo buscaba entre sus juegos algo para entretenerse los dos. Aunque para Gil, con aquella brisa fresca y la música que provenían desde el jardín, la idea de acostarse en aquel mullido y suave lecho que oficiaba de cama para el Joven Amo se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Un pequeño bostezo se escapó de los labios del menor y aquello captó la atención del mayor.

-No puedes dormir ahora, Gil. Aún faltan varias horas para que los invitados se vayan- dijo Oz mientras acomodaba un tablero de ajedrez y sus piezas en el piso, cerca de su amigo.

Gilbert iba a decir algo cuando ambos escucharon un clamor y risas cómplices entre los invitados, especialmente las mujeres, que se encontraban en el jardín. El rubio miró confundido a Gilbert para luego levantarse y, seguido por el menor, se dirigieron al balcón. Se asomaron lentamente por el borde de éste y pudieron ver que todos se dirigían hacia el salón principal.

-¿Qué tienen pensado hacer?- se preguntó Oz, no esperando realmente una respuesta.

-¿V-vals?- aventuró a adivinar el portador de aquellos orbes dorados.

Pero Oz no pudo decir nada a aquello que el menor había dicho ya que, ciertamente, el silencio que comenzó a reinar en la mansión y el principio de una melodía refinada, elegante, suave, armoniosa y hasta se podría decir romántica, indicaba que el momento del vals en aquella velada había dado inicio.

Gilbert miraba complacido, desde la ventana que daba al salón principal y que se podía ver desde el balcón, los delicados pasos con los que aquellas parejas danzaban. Algunas, por simple cortesía; otras, encerradas en su propio mundo y aquellas que, con sonrisas naturales y sinceras, disfrutaban de la compañía de quien bailaba a su lado en esos momentos. A Gilbert siempre le habían gustado los vals. Pero ni sabía con quién bailarlo, ni podía y tampoco sabía cómo.

-Gil, ¿sabes bailar el vals?- preguntó Oz al ver la expresión de admiración en los ojos del menor mientras miraba a aquellas parejas bailar.

-¡¿E-eh? ¿Y-yo? No, Joven Amo- y el menor se preguntó si su amo tenía la capacidad de leer la mente de otros. Gilbert sintió un par de brazos que aferraban su cintura, lo alejaban del barandal del balcón y lo daban vuelta. Un par de ojos esmeraldas, sonrientes, le devolvían la mirada.

-Entonces, ¡yo te enseño!- sentenció el mayor con una sonrisa en su rostro – Sólo sigue el ritmo de la música y yo haré el resto- explicó el joven Vesallius.

-¡Pero, Joven Amo! Debería estar bailando con una señorita – dijo Gil mostrando el sonrojo que se había apoderado de sus mejillas – no conmigo- terminó de decir, bajando la cabeza.

Oz le restó importancia al hecho haciendo un ademán con la mano. Tomó a su mejor amigo por la cintura y con la mano derecha sujetó la izquierda de su compañero.

-Sólo te estoy enseñando- le recordó Oz.

Y entonces, la música volvió a ser la protagonista en aquel balcón. Inundando cada rincón con su melodía.

Uno. Dos. Tres. Uno. Dos. Tres. Un suave giro. Un elegante ademán. Uno. Dos. Una sonrisa. Un rostro sonrojado. Tres. Uno. Dos. Tres. Los trajes moviéndose suaves alrededor de sus cuerpos. Uno. Un pequeño traspié. La risa sincera de uno y el rostro avergonzado del otro. Dos. Tres. Ambos cuerpos describiendo círculos en aquel balcón. Uno. Dos. El rubio aferró con más fuerza la cintura del menor. Tres. Uno. Dos. Tres. La melodía comenzaba a ser más lenta, más calma. Uno. Dos. Oz acercaba su rostro al del menor. Tres. Los ojos dorados eran hipnotizantes, brillando en la noche. Uno. Más cerca. Dos. El rubio apoyó su frente contra la de Gilbert. Tres. Cerró los ojos. Uno. Dos. Tres. Se dejó llevar por las últimas notas del vals. Uno. Dos. Gil sentía que sus mejillas ardían. Tres. Y que en su estómago, las suaves alas de cientos de mariposas chocaban contra sus paredes. Uno…Dos…Tres. La última nota se escuchó, y con ella, una ola de aplausos dirigidos al director y su orquestra.

Oz soltó a Gilbert, quien se quedó allí estático, mirando fijamente al rubio, sin nada que decir, aún avergonzado y embelesado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Viste? No era tan difícil después de todo- dijo el rubio, apoyando sus manos en su cintura, mostrándose triunfante y con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

**II**

-¡¿A dónde habrá ido ese jovencito?- indignada, recorría todos los pasillos de la mansión. La fiesta había finalizado hacía media hora aproximadamente, y cuando había decidido ir a buscar a Gilbert a su cuarto para que ayudara al Joven Amo a prepararse para irse a dormir, el pequeño sirviente no se encontraba en el lugar donde lo había dejado.

Recorrió todas y cada una de las habitaciones hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a las puertas de la habitación del Joven Amo. Cerradas. Estaban ahí. Por suerte, ella conservaba un juego con las copias de las llaves de cada una de las habitaciones de aquella mansión. Por suerte, la de aquel cuarto estaba justo en el bolsillo de su blusa. Por suerte, la pudo abrir.

Por suerte, encontró al pequeño jovencito que estaba buscando. Lo encontró junto al Joven Amo. Ambos durmiendo plácida y angelicalmente en aquella cama. Gilbert abrazando una mullida almohada. Y Oz abrazando a Gilbert.

Por suerte, aquella señora veía a esos dos como sus hijos. Y así como estaban, no podía levantarlos. Se los veía tan cómodos y tranquilos.

-Mañana les tocará hacerse cargo de los trajes que acaban de arrugar- y dicho aquello, la Señora Escate cerró suavemente las puertas.

* * *

**III**

-Giiiil~ ¡Gil! Deja de fumar, ¡vamos a bailar!-

Por suerte, hacía diez años atrás, el duque Nightray había tenido clases privadas de vals.

**_~Fin~_**

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado  
Estoy abierta a cualquier otro tipo de idea/historia que quieran leer y en lo que yo pueda complacerlas **

Ésta es la melodía: www. youtube .com/watch?v=LOwzQLYvQGk Hasta parece un Vals ;3;

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

_Phantomhive Gabrielle~_


End file.
